Code Mobius
by NovaFlareBurner
Summary: Tails has found a mysterious computer program and wants Sonic to test it out. Then, Sonic is sent to another dimension where the Lyoko Warriors live. Now, they must defeat X.A.N.A to get Sonic back home. THIRD STORY PEOPLE! (Warning: this story may blind of its true awesomeness)
1. Prologue

**Hello there****! I'm blueflare202101! This is now my third story! Hooray, and etc., etc. and more etc.!  
**

**Odd: Wow you do not seem so excited.**

**Me: Well, when you try to stay up the whole night on a weekend, you get kind of cranky.**

**Sonic: Yeah I know because when I woke you up, you smacked me _hard._**

**Me: Well I said sorry! Anyway, let's begin shall we? The sooner we stop, the sooner I could get some sleep!  
**

* * *

Code Mobius: Prologue

* * *

Unless you are me, then you have a nice up-lifting life! You can beat the living daylights out of an evil scientist, hang out with friends, and be the hero of a planet! Sounds awesome huh? I know. It's pretty cool.

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and also the fasting thing alive! I wear a royal blue sweatshirt, dark blue pants, white gloves, and red white-stripped shoes with a golden buckle. I'm an adventurist that seeks danger (or at least something to do) and I will always try to protect the people I hold dear.

Now, you must be wondering "Oh my gosh! What kind of adventures do you go on?!" Well, I've in different dimensions, different times, outer space, heck, I even met myself in the past!

"Sonic!" I turn around to see my best bud Tails. He wears a yellow short-sleeved jacket with a white undershirt. He also wears yellow pants with a tool belt attached.

"Hey Tails! What's new?"

"Well, I discovered a cool computer program. Its name is "LYOKO". I don't know what the program is capable of, so I want you to come with me and see!"

"Well, I got nothing else to do, so let's go!" We both sped off to Tails' workshop within seconds. As soon as we got there, I felt something strange. Since I had all of the Chaos Emeralds on me, I thought that was the strange feeling. So I just shrugged it off and proceeded inside.

"Well, this is it!" We came up to a large tube with a computer screen and keyboard attached to it.

"OK! What is that?!"

"It's a scanner. This program has a whole virtual world hardwired inside it! Pretty cool huh?" I was starting to think this is a bad idea.

"Tails, are you sure this is safe?" I asked curiously.

"Of course! All you have to do is stand inside of it, and you will be sent inside the virtual world! Then, when I get all of the information I need, I will bring you back. So, are you in or not?" I soon started to think of the pros and cons of all of this. I could be sent to a cool world, but what if I get suck there? However, I'm sure Tails would get me out of there in no time.

"OK. I'm in."

"Yes! OK you may step inside." I was hesitant, but I did indeed do what he told. As soon as I stepped both feet within the tube, the opening closed on me.

"Tails?! What's going on?!" However, it seemed as if he couldn't hear me! I had feared this would happen! I'm probably gonna die! Here I come god! Soon, a bright light embedded me.

* * *

**On Lyoko**

I wake up to see I'm _not dead,_ but on this "Lyoko". There is nothing but a gigantic forest and these weird looking towers.

"What's going on? And- wait. Am I a human?!" I was indeed a human now, but I wasn't wearing my normal clothes. I had a black and blue uniform of some type with a weird symbol on my chest. I had a green and blue braclet on my right wrist and I had these strange white rectangular holes on my back.

"This is _totally _messed up in so many ways!" Soon, these two black bowling balls came out of nowhere. "Huh? What are you guys?"

The bowling balls opened up near the middle and it showed a gooey wired insides. "Eww... That's just... wrong!" The center of the monster had the same symbol on my chest. Weird huh? Then, the center started to glow as if it was charging something. Then, it unleashed a large circular blast at me which was a direct hit since I was so shocked. The pain ripped at my chest and I felt as if I was fading away into particles. And guess what?

I was.

My legs started to disappear and it kept going from down-up! Now, I was definitely dead. I had another chance, and now I wasted it.

"Game over..." I said as I faded completely.

* * *

OK so you know how I went in that tube? Well, I woke up in the _same exact thing. _I'm sick of thinking I'm dead when I'm actually not! I stopped ranting to myself because I noticed I'm not in Tails' workshop, and I'm still human.

There were two other tubes- wait, scanners. I looked straight and saw an elevator. I got up feeling so wobbly, I almost fell over from trying the first time! When I walked over to the door, I pressed the button to open it. The door took about 15 seconds to open from all of the mechanisms controlling it. I mean it looked kind of cool, but I'm not one to be patient!

As I got in, I pressed another button to go up one floor. I then noticed that I was back in my normal clothes. However, it's too bad I'm a human. I'm a stinking hedgehog for crying out loud!

When the elevator stopped, I heard voices from inside. I had no time to hide as the door opened.

_Busted._

There were five children in this computer room. The first one I noticed was a kid with blonde hair that had a pinch of purple that was standing up high, a purple sweatshirt with a darker purple long sleeved shirt under it, greyish pants, and red sneakers. Another had a brown haircut with a large bang on the side of his face, a dark green jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. A pink-haired girl was wearing a pink and burgundy dress with pink boots (this reminded me a bit of Amy *shudder*). Another kid, who looked Japanese a bit, had a black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. The last child had baige jeans with a blue streak through them, a red sweatshirt, blue sneakers, and black glasses.

They were just standing/sitting there looking at me. For a full minute I backed up slowly and tried to press the button. However, two of them saw this, ran full speed at me, and seived me. They held my arms folded against my back to make sure I wouldn't run away.

"OK who are you and why are you here?!" the one by the computer said.

"I should ask you that!" I retorted not answering the question.

"Oh look who has a sassy mouth!" the onle with the purple clothing yelled behind me because he was holding me.

"Aw thank you! I get that a lot!" I shouldn't have said that because his grip only got tighter.

"Now, another question: how did you get on Lyoko?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Wait a second. How do you know about Lyoko?! It was supposed to be a lost computer program!" I shouted furiously.

"Wait a minute!" I snapped my head to the pink-haired girl. "How is that possible? This is the only super computer that can access Lyoko's world!"

"That means you are not telling us something. So spill it!" the one with the brown haircut.

"I don't have to tell you anything..."

"Look, whoever you are, I'm sorry for being harsh by yelling. It was rude of me. So, can you please answer us?"

"OK. Only on one condition: you release me from his grip." They did as i asked as they let me go.

"So, can you answer us now?"

"Yeah sure. So I'm here by accident. What I mean is I'm from another world where my friend found this lost program called "Lyoko". My friend made a "scanner" to send me _inside the computer program._ After that I got shot by a creature and I got sent here!" For a few moments they were silent. Then, they were laughing up a storm! I'm starting to get a bit ticked off.

"Hahahaha! That's funny! There's no such thing as another world! That's mere sicence fiction!" the one sitting by the computer laughed. I soon whipped past everyone and got in his face. They all had shock written all over their faces.

"Look. It is all true. How do you think I got in here without you detecting me?"

"H-how did you move so fast?!"

"I was born with the powers from my home planet. Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah now I do. Sorry..."

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. At your service!"

* * *

**A/N: OK so this was a project and now it is 5 o'clock in the morning! Good night!**


	2. Prime Targets and Being Watched?

**Hey guys! I'm back with this chapter finally!**

**Everyone: Took you long enough!**

**Me: ^~^' yeah I know! It sure has been some time hasn't it? Well anyway. Let's read shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prime Targets and Being Watched?**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I can't believe this...

"Hey Sonic c'mon and eat already! Or else Odd will eat before you!" Ulrich hollered. Just yesterday I was signed up for SCHOOL! I never even wanted to think about school! Well, I may have never been to one but still! This is outrageous!

"Yeah whatever. Just pay attention to YOUR food Ulrich." In the corner of my eye, I saw Odd trying to sneak into Ulrich's plate for his waffles.

"What do you mean by- HEY!" Odd was caught. No surprise there. Odd was forced to run while everyone else at the table laughed at him while Ulrich chased him.

"Man, does Odd always have to be so greedy?" Yumi thought out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe his ancestors are some Vikings!" Everyone laughed again.

"Hey Jeremy, I have a question. Can you tell me more about this X.A.N.A?" I asked from across the table.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Sonic! See X.A.N.A is-"

**BANG BANG!**

What in the world?

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! NOW!" A man with an assault rifle came in shooting the windows, forcing everyone to go under the table. A few seconds later, many others, five to be exact, came in as well with firearms. There was one girl tied up with a sword on her back. It was like a samurai sword, long handle and blade. One man was holding a blue sword, holstered in a black sheath. I swear the sword was just calling out to me, as if I had held it before.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! OH MY GOD PLEASE NO!" I heard a girl shriek.

"SHUT IT!" I just sat there drinking my water. The men looked at me guns aiming at me.

"Hey kid! Join your school mates on the floor!" A grunt demanded. Oh brother...

"And if I say no?"

"You get your head full of lead!" The gun. He was holding it with one hand. Man this guy is dumb.

"Not good enough of a reason." I was now standing up, battle stance ready. They all tried to shoot at me, but I ran and jumped out of the window and, of course, shattering it. "You're gonna have to come outside to get meh!"

They were furious at my arrogance and all of them ran outside. That was a bad move. They all shot at once, but I ran just a bit faster than what the average speed of an average speed for a human being. They soon ran out of ammo and tried hand-to-hand combat. I stood my ground and took in my instincts. Everything slowed down. I had to just go with the flow. I suddenly started running at them punching and kicking all six of them either in the face, legs, or stomach. They all fell with a thump. "Sheesh. That was pathetic! You just got beat by a 13 year old! That's sad! Also, _#REKT!_" I then found some hot coffee and poured it on them

I suddenly hear the cheering of adults and teens inside of the school. I guess they all got up to see what was happening outside and ended up watching the whole fight. I bowed and said "Thank you! Thank you! You are all too kind!" However it wasn't over. A guy came from the forest with a giant mallet in hand.

"Ohoho! This is going to be fun!" This guy was at least 5 foot 9'! No matter what attack I try, I will get flattened to a pulp without being able to show my true power!

"HEY!" The girl that was tied up yelled to me. She held up that sword she had and threw it to me. "TAKE THIS!"

PERFECT! I caught the sword and fought with it sheath still attached with it. I sped around him at a normal pace, attacking with great focre at pressure points. Thank you Blaze for that training regimen! The man hit me hard with the hammer sending me to the tree in back of me.

"NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!" AS the hammer closed in on me, I sprang up from the shock wave as the hammer hit the ground with such momentum. I knocked him out hitting him with the flat side of the sword right on his noggin. Man that had to hurt! Cue the cheering again. I think I took it a BIT too far!

Another guy came over, pistol in hand. He seemed all too familiar.

"Heh, nice performance Blue Blur. I knew _you _would be the one to take the idiots out." I knew it!

"Shadow? Is that really you?!" He only smirked.

"Who else you imbecile? I am the Ultimate Life Form after all." He never gets old...

Soon the police arrived hearing the gunshots from afar.

"FREEZE! Uh.. what happened?" A police officer hollered.

"My student actually took care of them... surprisingly well too!" the principle explained.

"Well! Where, may I ask, have you learned this kind of fighting style?" the officer asked me.

"Experience..." When you fight an insane Egghead, go into stories to save iconic characters, and save the whole universe 24/7, you get a bit of fighting experience... hehe!

"OK Sonic listen up!" Shadow dragged me to an ally.

"HEY HEY! WATCH THE EAR! What's wrong with you!" I yelled furiously.

"Look. I may have showed up now, but I can't stay. The portal back home can only allow short visits now. That is until you find a way back or the kitsune you know and love fixes the scanner back in Mobius, and God knows WHEN that will happen! So, hurry up home before I get cried on again!" Shadow's body began to glow. "HURRY UP IDIOT!"

And... he's gone with a poof.

"Well, that could have gone better..." I soon went back to gang after the police took the criminals back to jail. Heck, seemed like these idiots have done it once before to ANOTHER school! What a couple of morons!

"That was awesome Sonic! Who knew you could be so capable of fighting like that!" Odd gawked.

"Well I am from another world full of psycho scientists and anthropomorphic beings like myself trying to stop him, so it is kinda normal for people like me learning stuff like that!

"Touche... Well, school is ending early so we should head to the factory," Yumi suggested.

"Good idea! We should stop at the nearest food place though! I never got to eat!" Everyone looked at me and then to Odd. "What?"

"Heh, splitting image..." Ulrich muffled.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Now ODD was chasing ULRICH! This is priceless! We then left straight to the factory. But, I noticed in my peripheral vision soneone, or something, hiding in the bushes. I better keep notice of that... Could be dangerous...

* * *

**(Unknown POV)  
**

_He will be mine... the energy of the Mobians will be MINE! MWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

**A/N: ...  
**

**Sonic: ...**

**A/N: Wasn't that a bit anti climatic?**

***Classified Name*: _*Ahem Sorry readers. I went just a bit crazy..._**

**A/N: Anyway... I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Have a good New Years Day! Even though it's nowhere near there... **


End file.
